


G Gets Burned

by TokuSwag



Series: The Adventures of G [2]
Category: Kamen Rider G, SMAP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new type of enemy appears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	G Gets Burned

Hat pulled low and large expensive italian sunglasses on his face, Goro was hunting. Pushing through the crowd in the busy row of restaurants. He had been lucky all day and no one drew attention to him. It had been a few months since his very public fight against SHADE had started. It had been hard at first, his face being one of the most recognizable in the nation, but as of a few weeks ago people stopped saying things. They certainly noticed him, he would see eyes light up. Things like food, water, cat food even, handed to him. The local grocery never makes him pay anymore. It only took a quick Google to find that the fans had started a campaign of silence. Urging people to stay quiet so it would be easier for him to do his work fighting and avoid the police. The entire country was supporting him with their secrecy.

 

He had been tracking a particularly powerful monster for a few days now. This area had been hit with weirdly fluctuating temperatures for weeks. He pulled out his phone and checked the local temperature, it was 26 degrees Celsius, in November. Wiping his brow with his handkerchief. It was was way too hot. He wandered around the restaurant row, he could feel them, sense them, but where? At the end of the long walking street behind him he heard a familiar yell. “OJAMAP!” walking into a restaurant with a film crew was Shingo. The big man was laughing and had his usual toothy smile slapped across his face. “Damn it” Goro cursed out loud. Of course he had to do his stupid restaurant tour show here of all days. Well hopefully he won’t get involved. Who was he kidding? Shingo would pull him on to the show if he saw him. That’s when he stopped. The big store sprawling out in front of him at this end of the street. One of the biggest and most affluent wine stores in the city. He used to shop here! How could he be such an idiot! 

 

His eyes slide over a sign in the window “Le Beaujolais nouveau est arrivé!” He said to himself out loud. Looking at his phone again in a panic. The 3rd Thursday in November, it's Beaujolais Day! The day all the new wine of the years vintages arrive! As if right on cue, the windows blew out of the store. Spraying the crowd in glass, Goro threw his arm out to keep a woman from getting a particularly large piece in the face. She gasped at the 6 inch piece just jutting out of his forearm. Blood dripping out slowly around it. He gritted his teeth and held his wrist bringing his arm in close. “Ow!” He watched as a monster, different than the usual vine ones, stepped out of the store front.

 

Seven feet tall with a plain smooth muscular body. Naked with the exception of a beige scarf around its neck. Colors slid along its skin in patches and swirls, seeming to be alive and have a mind of its own. Yellowish-orange, greyish blue, bright green and ice blue swirling with no rhyme or reason. Flecks of light almost like stars dancing in them. His flesh a colorful living galaxy. A heavy brow rested above those dark pits one could call eyes. Cold and lifeless, like the blackness of space itself. Lips curled into a grin full of sharp pointy impossibly white teeth. Simple short horns that curved off the back of its head highlighted its strong jaw. Goro’s cyborg heart was jack hammering in his chest. This one was different, he was terrified.

 

It just laughed, amused at his terror. “You found me by sheer luck G!” he stepped forward slowly and Goro shook. “I never understood why they picked such a fearful man for the wine experiment” he scooped him up by the front of his shirt. “You're probably not even the most knowledgeable wine connoisseur in the country.” Goro’s feet left the ground. He kicked and grabbed on the monster’s wrist. His mind snapped to a realization. “Thought you're probably THE CUTEST” hurling him along the street at least 50 feet with no effort. His cyborg body plowed through dining furniture and an outdoor stall. The beast was still laughing at his pathetic rival when Goro calmly stepped out of the wreckage of the stall. Hat gone, he scooped his shattered sunglasses up off the ground, pouting over the wreckage of one his favorite pairs.

 

His demeanor totally changed. “ I may not be the most brave, or knowledgeable, but I do know what you have in you hand there.” he started to fix his hair in the reflection off the cracked mirrored restaurant sign (much to the amusement of the crowd) and the monsters blue tipped claws tightened around the bottle. “That is a bottle of Romanée-Conti 1990 which is roughly” he paused as he was doing math “ $24,000 a bottle” Dusting off his coat and stepping out into the middle of the street. “I don’t know why you need it. But I do know that while the rest of your body changes color your fingertips stay blue. You control temperature don’t you?” The monster was just dumbfounded. How did this idiotic idol figure him out? Goro pulled out his wine bottle and the belt appeared. His arms swoop around in his trademark G, shoving the bottle in “And I am most definitely the cutest” a roar from that dark black pit that was the monster's throat, it jumped forward at light speed. Goro barely dodging as his suit formed. Catching the headstrong monster in his trademark explosion.

 

It got up barely damaged, bottle safely tucked against its body. Every bit of flesh the glass touched was ice blue. He’s keeping the bottle cold, he doesn’t want it damaged… Goro backed off and held a ready pose. “Do you have some sort of name? I would prefer to not just call you Hot Mess” a concentrated wave of heat shot at him. Throwing his arms in front of his face, he could feel them burning even through his suit. A large T was blown in the concrete. “Kaijin T!” he dashed forward swiping with a blazing orange arm. Goro was dodging but only barely and he could feel the heat radiating off of his tingling his skin. Finally rolling to the side of a large blow, pulling out his foil cutter. Landing in a low crouch, skidding on his heels, the small item had become a GIGANTIC red, bladed boomerang. Easily as large as he was, it took all his enhanced strength to fling it. “BOOMERANG CUTTER” his voice boomed as it made contact with the creatures back. Sending him right back into the wine store with a crash and cheer from the rubber necking crowd. A flash of red as it returned to his hands. He held still. The crowd cheered but he knew better. It wasn’t over. It couldn’t have been that easy. 

 

Vines poured out from the shop. Five of the smaller vine mooks, barely powered up by wrapping themselves around bottles of the new Beaujolais wines. Three bigger dog like vine beasts dragged themselves slowly out of the shop, big boxes of wine throbbing in their chests. People started to scream at the all too familiar life sucking monsters. Finally they were starting to run. Goro pulled his new weapon apart to form two swords. Chopping at vines to keep them from getting at the retreating people. There was so many, he was getting overwhelmed. Out of nowhere a fiery bottle was lobbed over, hitting one of the dogs in the head, distracting it. A familiar friendly roar from behind as a table charged through one of the smaller mooks.

 

“Shingo! Run!” he managed to behead and stomp out the one Shingo had knocked over. “You can’t do this by yourself!” he just took one of the swords from Goro and swung it at another smaller creature approaching them. “You take care of the big ones! I can take these smaller ones.” taking the other sword from an astonished Goro. With a few practiced swings another mook was destroyed. “Shingo! No just-” “I have been in enough samurai movies!” his normally jovial face got deadly serious. Settling into a two sword stance. “You need to concentrate on the bigger enemies!” He knew he couldn’t change his big friends mind. He left him to fend for himself against the 3 smaller creatures that were left.

 

The bigger vine animals had been rooting through shops looking for left behind people to suck dry. Fortunately finding no luck. Pulling out his normal corkscrew he slashed at the closest ones leg bringing it lower. Jumping up and grabbing on to the box of wine, he jabbed the blade in its chest trying to cut it free. It was swinging him around, howling in pain trying to throw him off. His super grip on the box could not be broken. One of the other’s tried to snap him off of his buddy. Goro swung out of the way, running up a wall and spinning, bringing a boot down on the muzzle of the snapping beast. It whimpered and he fell to the ground, box still in hand.

 

On his back on the ground he was a prime target for the third dog snapping at him. He grabbed the closest thing and swung it as hard as he could. A splash of wine and red light vaporized it’s head. The dust cleared and G was holding a large hammer. The spout had grown into a handle and the box grown 4 times its usual size. “GORO-CHAN” Shingo bellowed as he dispatched the last of his 3 with a smooth strike. Quickly rolling away from the paw crashing down upon him. He jumped and brought the hammer down as hard as possible on the head of the vine beast “FLAGON HAMMER!” It and the hammer exploded into wine and Goro landed gracefully in a wine soaked but empty street. With a heavy sigh he let his transformation go. 

 

Shingo walked up to him, happily licking wine off his arm. “You ruined my clothes Goro. Are you going to pay my dry cleaning bill?” Goro just gave him the dirtiest look. “Does it look like I get paid for this?” The big man just snorted trying to hold back laughter. “What? What?!” he shoved him till he burst into giggles and then he felt it. The stinging. Horrified he ran back over to that mirrored sign. Chunks of his face were bright red. Pulling up his sleeves his arms were too. “THAT DUMB TEMP GUY GAVE YOU A SUNBURN” Shingo was bent over almost in tears. Flipping out over the patterned sun burns all over his body from where T’s strikes had come too close. “I’ll buy you some aloe Goro-chan, it fixes everything” he gave the man a bear hug. “SHINGO PUT ME DOWN THAT HURTS” he wiggled out of those loving muscular arms.

 

“Also who names your stuff, those are terrible. You should call the boomerang thing SHERRY STRIKE” imitating G like an overlarge child. “But there is no wine involved in that one why would I-” “They should all be booze puns” “Shingo!” “BOOZE PUNS GORO!” The two just walked off bickering.

 

\------------------------------

 

Goro arrived home at The Cooler, tired and burnt, ready to apply the entire massive bottle of aloe Shingo had bought him. Opening the door to the shabby apartment above the bar, he smiled at his cat greeting him with indifferent eyes. Head tilted at the box left on his coffee table. Settling on the couch, the cat was instantly in his lap. The note on top of the box was again one simple line.

 

_This is for research, not for you to be a pervert. Pervert. -N_

 

Eyes rolled at Nakai’s over dramatic attitude, he opened up the box to find a used but high end laptop. Scheming Nakai had bought him a used laptop probably with cash and paid some poor techie college student a lot of money to set it up to have internet and be untraceable. He smiled at the thought of some poor kid getting snapped at as he was trying to explain what he did. The old man still used paper notebooks to plan everything. Tossing the note back on the table and turning on the tv.

Already on the news was his and Shingo’s fight only a few hours before. Eyebrows raised at Shingo fierce face as he fought. He was quite competent with the swords, even if he wasn’t a quite a master. Used to seeing that face smiling, begging or whining at him. It was pleasing to see that over protectiveness flare up. Just zoning out and petting the purring fur ball in his lap. Why did they need such an expensive bottle of wine? Few shops in the country carried such stock. Why did he wait till today? Maybe so he knew there would be plenty of suitable wine to cover his escape? Burying his face in the cat's fur and hugging it till it protested. Too many questions. But at least he had something to help find them now.

**Author's Note:**

> The Flagon Hammer is credit to @Malunis on Twitter.
> 
> If you would like to submit ideas just @ me on Twitter. @TokuSwag
> 
> You can also send me feedback there is you don't want/can't here.


End file.
